1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for lifting a replacement wheel assembly onto an automobile mounting plate or hub, and more particularly to a dual-rod device integral with a spring allowing for both lifting and alignment of a wheel assembly onto a wheel hub.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: Barkus et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,692 describes devices and methods are provided for use in lifting an automobile wheel into an automobile body. An elongated member releaseably engages an automobile wheel and pivots on the body of the automobile as the elongated member is lifted to lift the automobile wheel into the body. In addition, devices and methods are provided for mounting an automobile wheel on an automobile wheel hub assembly and removing the same therefrom. An elongated member is placed within a central aperture of an automobile wheel and the elongated member is pivoted either on an outer surface of an axially central member of an automobile wheel hub assembly or on an inner wall of an axially central member thereof.
Barkus et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,866 provides devices for use in lifting an automobile wheel into an automobile body. An elongated member releaseably engages an automobile wheel and pivots on the body of the automobile as the elongated member is lifted to lift the automobile wheel into the body. In addition, devices and methods are provided for mounting an automobile wheel on an automobile wheel hub assembly and removing the same therefrom. An elongated member is placed within a central aperture of an automobile wheel and the elongated member is pivoted either on an outer surface of an axially central member of an automobile wheel hub assembly or on an inner wall of an axially central member thereof.
Smith et. al. U.S. Pat. No. D343,997 shows the ornamental design for a tool for mounting a wheel on a vehicle, as shown and described.
Garcia et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,415 describes a wheel mounting device, comprising a handle mounted centered and normal to one surface of a crossbar, cylindric arms extending, respectively from the opposite surface of the crossbar, terminating in undercut heads having, respectively diameters larger than those of the arms, and a roller frame detachably mounted to the crossbar for manipulating the position of the wheel relative to a hub.
Seifert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,171 describes an apparatus and methods for facilitating replacement of a vehicle wheel and eliminating the frustrations associated with the alignment of lug bolts with holes in the replacement wheel. The invention may be included in new vehicles or retrofitted by the owners of older vehicles. The apparatus comprises an elongated support member extending from a hub of a vehicle adjacent to lug bolts also extending from the hub or hub holes in the hub. The hub is rotated so that the support member is in the topmost position, and the replacement wheel is hung on the support member. Gravity insures that the holes in the wheel are aligned with the lug bolts so that it is easy to push laterally on the wheel to engage the lug bolts in the holes. The support member may include one lug bolt which is longer than the others or a dedicated guide pin attached to the hub. In another embodiment, one of the holes is enlarged, and a topmost lug bolt is elongated by slipping a guide tube over it after inserting the tube through the enlarged wheel hole. The tube can be included in a kit along with a machining tool for enlarging the hole. To further ease the task, the tube may be beveled at the end which slips onto the lug bolt and then used as a lever to lift the tire into place. The beveled end allows for easy positioning of the guide tube even when the guide tube is disposed at an angle to the lug bolt. The invention is readily adaptable to various vehicles.
Interdonato et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,979 describes a guide tool to assist in mounting and dismounting an automobile wheel on the hub mounting studs therefor includes an elongated hollow tubular body internally threaded at the ends thereof with different diameter threads for threaded engagement with either of two different size wheel studs. The outer surface of the body is cylindrical and dimensioned to be received through the stud holes of the wheel for guiding the wheel onto and off of the studs without sliding engagement between the wheel and the stud threads. Diametrically opposed recesses in the outer surface of the body intermediate the ends thereof provide a seat for an end wrench or the like to facilitate mounting the guide tool on or removing it from a wheel stud.
Suggs, Sr. et. al. U.S. Pat. No. D347,981 shows the ornamental design for a tire lifting and handling tool, as shown.
Hebnes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,448 describes a wheel mounting tool for mounting a wheel having a plurality of mounting holes to a hub having a plurality of corresponding externally threaded mounting studs. The tool includes a socket portion with an internal thread for engaging a threaded stud of the hub, and an offset elongated handle portion pivotally attached to the socket portion. In use the tool can be threaded to a mounting stud of the hub, placed through a mounting hole of the wheel, and pivoted about the stud to lift and force the wheel onto the hub with all of the mounting holes of the wheel in alignment with all of the mounting studs of the hub.
Weitekamp et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,133 describes a wheel mounting tool for a wheel assembly including a hub with a plurality of bolt studs and a wheel with bolt holes registerable with the bolt studs comprises an elongated, rigid straight shank with a cylindrical open-ended socket on at least one end. The socket has an inside cylindrical surface with a diameter larger than the diameter of the bolt studs and an outside cylindrical surface with a diameter smaller than the diameter of the bolt holes. In a preferred embodiment, a shallow internal thread extends circumferentially around the inside cylindrical surface adjacent the open mouth end of the socket. The inside diameter of the internal threads is larger than the outside diameter of the bolt studs enabling the socket to be assembled onto and removed from the bolt studs by relative axial movement. Alternatively, the internal threads may be substituted by a helical array of thread segments or internal protuberances having a pitch angle matching the pitch angle of the threads on the bolt studs. A further alternative is to provide an inner sleeve of indentable material inside the socket to resist relative axial movement between the socket and bolt stud during mounting of the wheel.
Kliskey et. al. U.S. Pat. No. D412,271 shows the ornamental design for a tire mount/demount bar, as shown and described.
Tarter et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,453 describes a rod-like tool having a threaded end for engagement with the threads in a brake drum or studs provided for securing an automobile wheel in place. A flexible joint is spaced a short distance from the end. The diameter of the tool is sufficiently small to pass through a bolt hole in the wheel. When an automobile wheel is to be installed, the threaded end is engaged with the drum and the rod passed through one of the holes in the wheel disk, the flexible joint bending downward when the wheel is on the ground. By lifting up on the outer end of the tool, the wheel slides into place with little manual effort. A slidable handle is used to hold the wheel in position while the lug studs or nuts are being installed.
Meyers, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,269 describes a tool comprising a substantially elongated handle member, a bolt engaging member at one end of said handle, and means for setting up a loose connection between said handle and bolt engaging member.
Barkus et. al. WO 95/11779 describes devices for use in lifting an automobile wheel into an automobile body. An elongated member releaseably engages an automobile wheel and pivots on the body of the automobile as the elongated member is lifted to lift the automobile wheel into the body. In addition, devices are provided for mounting an automobile wheel on an automobile wheel hub assembly and removing the same therefrom. An elongated member is placed within a central aperture of an automobile wheel and the elongated member is pivoted either on an outer surface of an axially central member of an automobile wheel hub assembly or on an inner wall of an axially central member thereof.
The prior art teaches tire mounting devices of various types including dual parallel connected handle rods designed to lift a wheel assembly onto lug studs as in the present invention. However, the prior art does not teach two rods joined together by a flexible member that enables the wheel assembly to be horizontally aligned on the lug studs or lug holes at the same time it is mounted, and that also can be used on wheel assemblies of various sizes and lug stud configurations. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides an apparatus comprising a pair of smooth linear rods joined at one end to each other by a flexible spring or elastic cord so as to be permanently joined and yet each rod is free to manipulate as necessary in use for mounting a spare tire onto the wheel hub of a vehicle.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel assembly mounting, lifting, and aligning apparatus having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide an apparatus comprising a single assembly to prevent one part from becoming displaced from the other.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus which allows the wheel assembly to be aligned on two lug studs or adjacent to two lug holes at the same time, therefore obviating the need for manual rotation of the wheel assembly.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus with a flexible rod spacing so that the apparatus can be used with various wheel assembly sizes and lug stud configurations.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus with rods having such a low coefficient of friction that an automotive wheel slides easily along the rods when the rods are appropriately angled toward the wheel assembly.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.